Lucio Acquires Time Stopping Powers
by Kream45
Summary: Lucio stops the time to do things he wouldn't be able to do normally.


**/If you've ever seen a hentai comic called „Stopping!", you basically have the general idea on what's going to happen in this shitpost./**

Lucio woke up in his bed and turned on the TV.

"The poll results suggest that Lucio from Overwatch is the biggest piece of shit in the world." Said some woman in the news.

Lucio switched the channel.

"Being black is one thing. Being retarded in another thing. Being a fucknut is yet another thing. But being Lucio from Overwatch is on a completely different level. We would like to encourage you people to participate in the international Lucio Extermination Program. The less Lucio's, the better the world."

Lucio turned off the TV and took a look around his house. It was filled with the stench of excrements. His shelves were full of hentai comics, and his computer was loaded with porn.

He sighed and thought:

"Maybe if I didn't fap so much I wouldn't have been classified as such a terrible person as they describe me..."

He decided that he will change, but then he remembered that porn is his only salvation from suicide, so he ran to his room and started fapping wildly to some incest porn.

When he was in the middle of the fap, the doorbell rang. He couldn't open though, because he was about to shoot his semen all over his room.

"Lucio, it's me, Tracer!" Tracer called, "You there?"

"Y-yeah! I'm here, could you wait for a few minutes?"

" _Poor guy, his voice is so shaky._ " Tracer thought, " _He must have been crying. I don't believe he's such a bad person. He's black after all, and black people are cool. I'm gonna go and comfort him."_

She entered the house and heard some loud noises upstairs. She walked up the stairs, and just as she stepped into Lucio's room...

Lucio got scared when the door opened, so he jumped on his chair while turning around. He was still fapping though, so all of his cum went flying at Tracer. She covered her face, but was covered all in cum and knocked down.

" _Holy shit!_ " he thought, " _Dafuq have I done?! I killed Tracer! I wish I could undo that!"_

And then the time rewound and he was back again fapping by his computer. He didn't even think on what the fuck just happened, he quickly came on a tissue and hid it and closed all the porn tabs, just as Tracer entered his room.

"Hi Lucio! I was wondering if you need any help, since everyone in the world hates you for being the fappest fapper in the world."

"N-no, I don't need any help, but thanks..." Lucio replied, and then thought: " _Do I have time manipulation powers?"_

"Well, since you don't need any help, maybe I can at least offer you a job? Overwatch is currently lacking and in need of a black musician with no legs, that can play cancerous music to heal wounds of soldiers in the field. You know, since you left to become the most faptreous fappist in the world, nobody really applied for this job, so you know... there's always a place for you there."

Lucio wasn't listening. " _Damn, I'd love to stick my big black dick in Tracer... wait... I want to stop the time!"_

And then the time stopped. Lucio didn't EVEN wonder how he acquired this power, he just fuked Tracer in EVERYTHING. Really. Anything you could imagine being done in a sexual way to another person as the time is stopped, Lucio did that to her. Yes, that too. EVEN that

He finished after about seventy cumshots. Then he ran to the streets and fucked everyone on the streets, since they were stopped. Then he ran to the Overwatch HQ and found Mercy's room, she STUCK HIS DIK INTO HER EINUS and basically I don't know, I just wanted to use the world "basically", I think it's a cool word, really.

Then he found Dva and turned all of his wild dreams into reality, as he brought several sex objects and stuffed them inside her (like a flashlight, bottle of milk, cactus etc.)

Then, I have to say, that Lucio died from decummination. It's the type of death that happens if you cum to much. Really. So people, no matter how much fun it is, don't fap 70 times a day. You could really die, seriously.

That message was brought to you by Gordon Ramsay, the international leader when it comes to stuffing your sausage into a bun.

 **THE END**

Guys, I was wondering if any of you would like me to do an absolutely unexpected and unaskedfor continuation for any of my past stories. Shit like Tracer Accepts An Absolutely Not Suspicious Offer, or something newer like Ape-o-Calypse. Anything. The first three comments asking for another chapter of my previous stories I will take into consideration. The next ones, maybe in the future. Lol.

Also, Do you want the return of Lennies? ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) I haven't used them for a while now, because without them I think people really think that I'm some kind of a freak that writes all this shit for some kind of weird fetish, and I'm fine with that lol. If I were to use them, people would clearly see that this is a shitpost, and I don't really have any point lol, I just wanted to interact with you psychos a little more.

:3


End file.
